The Music of the Night
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: AU: What if Christine didn’t faint when she saw the mannequin? EC!


Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: What if Christine didn't faint when she saw the mannequin? EC!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Erik or Christine. Just borrowing them!

A/N: This story kept bugging me ever since I saw the movie. It got to the point where I had to write this so you all can enjoy.

The Music of the Night

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

She couldn't believe her Angel was standing before her in flesh and blood. Christine allowed herself to be swept up in his seductive voice as he drew closer… closer.

Her eyes closed as his gloved hand barely touched her, afraid it would seem, but he continued. Soon, her hand was trapped in his and he gently pulled her forward. Christine opened her eyes to gaze deeply into his burning amber orbs that lit with desire and something more. She felt herself being led to a small room that was covered with scarlet curtains. Funny, she didn't remember seeing this before.

Her Angel smiled, a lovely smile that held secrets. Secrets that Christine hope one day she would learn. There was so much she wanted to ask him! Yes he did trick her but she forgave him as he began to sing in his lovely voice that placed her into a wonderful trance that Christine wanted to remain in forever. She returned his mirth widely as he reached out to pull away one of the drapes. His eyes looked straight ahead as if telling her to look as well.

Christine followed her Angel's attention and gasped what she saw. There was a woman inside who looked just like her. Christine grew faint and she could feel her knees starting to buckle when she realized what she was wearing. It was a beautiful dress. It was sparkling white that cut low across the chest. The sleeves were dainty and barely stayed on its owner's shoulders. On top of her head was a small crown with a veil coming out. Christine took a few deep breaths to get her thoughts back to normal. The gown… was a wedding dress.

She could feel his intense gaze, those beautiful eyes that bore into her, into the depths of her very soul. She tremble over the power he had over her. What did he want of her? _Does he wish for me to be his…? _Her mind wouldn't say the word. She couldn't understand why this was happening. Christine nervously moved her head to look at her Angel.

He saw the questioning look in her pools of sapphire and right away regretted of showing her his fantasy.

"Angel, I don't understand," she said softly. "Do you want me as a… wife?"

Erik couldn't bear to look at this precious angel any longer and averted his attention away from her. Would she reject him now?

"Angel?" A delicate hand reached out to gently cup his cheek.

Erik's eyes closed at the sudden rush of emotions that flew through his body. Her hand was so soft… so warm to the touch. How could she touch him without pulling away from his icy flesh? Slowly, she brought his face to look at her.

Christine watched him, studying him as he tried hard not to meet her eyes. "I'm unworthy to be as your wife," she went on. "Why would you want a silly girl like me?"

Erik was taken aback at her statement. _She… unworthy? _He was the one unworthy to be in her presence! She was so good and innocent something he never was and she felt she didn't deserve him. It was he who didn't deserve her!

His silence frightened Christine a little bit. _Why would he not speak? _"My Angel, may I ask, what is your name?"

"Erik," he whispered.

A tiny smile played on her lovely features. "Erik… it's a beautiful name."

"Not as beautiful as yours my dear," he told her.

Christine felt her cheeks redden at his endearing comment. "But you still haven't answered my question Erik."

"What do you want me to say?" he choked.

"Tell me if you wish for me to be your wife. Alas, I don't see why you would have any interest in a common chorus girl."

"Not a chorus girl, a prima donna," Erik corrected. "A talented one at that. But why do you think so little of yourself? It is I who don't deserve to have your hand."

She chuckled uneasily. "But it's true, I'm afraid. I'm in no honor to be your wife. You need someone who can specially hold that title."

Erik's sudden laughter surprised Christine. It was unlike anything she has ever heard! It was sort of dark but sad in a way.

"Please, my dear, do not joke with me. No woman would ever want _me_ as a husband once they see who I truly am!"

His bitter tone pulled at her heart. _Why does he think badly of himself? _she thought. _He has a voice given from the Heavens! Surely, he doesn't look that bad_.

"Erik, I ask you to please stop with such bitterness towards yourself," she scolded. "I'm serious when I said I was unworthy of you for you are better than I."

"But you're good enough for that _dashing _boy?" Erik's voice dripped with cruelty and self-pity.

Hurt shown through her blue eyes and he wanted so badly to take back what he said. _God, why do I push her away?_

"That was unfair Erik." Her voice crack. "Raoul is like any other man but you're not. You are so much more than I could ever want, my angel."

"Christine, I didn't mean to-" he stopped. Erik dragged a hand through his shiny black hair. He noticed rims of sleep starting to gather in her eyes and thought it was best for her to get some sleep. She did have a tiring day. "We should not talk of this anymore." He raised a hand to silence her protest before continuing. "Come, you need your rest Christine."

Realizing just how tired she was, Christine meekly nodded. Erik carefully scooped her up in his arms and he almost dropped her as those well-sculpted arms wrapped around him, her face buried in the crevice of his neck. He took a staggering step backward and once recovering from his shock, he proceeded to take her towards his bedchambers. Fearing she would break in his hold, he gently laid his angel on the silken sheets.

He held his breath at the glorious sight she was. Those long chestnut curls spread out on his pillow, her dark eyelashes that fluttered ever so slightly before hiding her sensuous blue eyes from his gaze. His fingers slightly danced across her cheek before he forced himself to move away from this unknowing temptress.

"Good-night Christine."

* * *

When she awoke, vague memories of the night before filled her head. The music, his voice, her Angel, the dress…

"The dress!" she gasped and quickly stood up. Carefully, she walked out and looked around. Erik was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't at his organ and the boat was still there on the lake. _If he didn't leave then where is he? _She glanced over to where the mannequin was. The curtains were closed and the tassels were tied.

She went over and untied them and pulled back the drapes. Sure enough, there her twin stood still wearing the elegant gown. Christine admired it. For her wedding, she always imagined wearing a gown similar to this. She reached out to finger the material. To her surprise, it was made of silk so delicate and soft to the touch! She realized her Angel went to great lengths to find such a dream wedding dress.

Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to get over the shock of what he expected from her. _His wife…_

Christine was elated and also sad at the same time. She loved her Angel, possibly more than words could say! But there was Raoul she had to consider. Seeing him after all these years was definitely an awakening. She wasn't going to deny that he was handsome, but something in her heart told her that he wasn't the **one**. But Erik's words from the other night pierced through her and she couldn't help but wonder what made him so harsh to the Vicomte's beauty. Surely, her Angel was more attractive than him!

But that mask…. That mask seemed to hold many unanswerable questions that Christine couldn't begin to express! What made him hide so?

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that the young singer didn't hear the approaching steps from behind.

"I thought it would be better if I kept that hidden."

Christine jumped and turn to face her maestro, who stood calmly, his arms wrapped tightly across his chest. He eyed her carefully, waiting for her excuse as to why she was looking at the dress.

"I-I couldn't find you," she stammered. "But Erik why would you wish to hide it? I've already seen it."

He let out a deep chuckle. "Well, my dear, I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me? Erik you could do no such thing!" she exclaimed. "But I insist on knowing whether or not if you want me as a bride. I wasn't lying when I said wasn't worthy the other night."

"It doesn't matter. I could never have you," Erik murmured.

Christine couldn't catch what he said, but the sadness in his eyes gave her an idea.

"My Angel if I did something wrong to hurt you, I'm sorry, but why do you think so lowly of yourself? Surely a genius, such as yourself, shouldn't be so harsh."

"Child, if only you understood what you are saying," he replied bitterly.

She ignored his statement and proceeded to move towards him. Somehow and somewhere, someone hurt her Angel far worse than she could ever imagine and she cursed whoever dared to harm him. When she became an arm's length away, Erik turned and moved, keeping them distant.

Christine looked away, not wanting her rejection to be seen in his glowing orbs. Erik sighed. He knew he couldn't keep her down here much longer. _Surely_, he thought, _she misses her boy._

"Come, I'll return you to your precious Vicomte."

"Erik, stop that," she begged. "Raoul doesn't mean anything to me! I swear it!"

Erik studied her closely, searching for some detection of a lie, but couldn't see none. _Does she wish to stay here with me?_

"Erik…"

She wandered over to him, her gleaming blue eyes never leaving his, and shyly wrapped her arms around his taunt waist. She leaned her head against his chest, breathing in the musky scent of her Angel. Christine never felt so warm, so safe in an embrace before and she reveled in the fact he allowed her to get close to him.

Erik couldn't believe what was taking place. His Christine… his! Was holding him with such endearment. Uncertain what to do, Erik tentatively pulled her smaller frame closer to his body. A hand deftly snuck into her silky tresses, feeling and exalting the contact. How he dreamed of holding her like this! He laid his head to rest atop hers and took in the lavender scent that Christine possessed. To Erik, it was the smell of heaven!

Christine reached out and gently cupped his unmasked cheek. She watched with curiosity as he leaned into her hand, eyes slipping closed. She sweetly stroked his skin with her thumb, surprised how warm he was compared to the atmosphere of the labyrinth. Her questing eyes moved over to the white mask that covered the other half of his face. What did he hide?

"_Who was that shape in the shadows? Who's is that face in the mask?" _she softly sang as her nimble fingers crept up to gently pry the mask off.

Erik lost himself in her ministrations and never heard the words she spoken or seen the hand that peeled off his shield. Erik's covered side was hit with cool air and it took a few moments for everything to sink in. She took off his mask.

His eyes flew open at the gasp of the young soprano. She still held his mask, her blue eyes widen, her mouth agape in shock. They stood there staring at each other and after what felt like an eternity, Erik's amber eyes flared with intensity.

"Damn you! You lying Pandora!" he bellowed. "IS this what you wanted to see? Come Christine! Look! Look AT ME!"

He gripped the side of her face and roughly pulled her towards him, their faces inches apart. Christine felt his heavy breathing on her face and she cowardly closed her eyes. It wasn't his face that frightened her, surprisingly. Once she uncovered his face she felt no horror at the distorted cheek that had his skeleton shown through the thin flap of skin that covered. He had no nose, but a blacken gap, and the skin around the eye sunk in, giving his glowing orbs an eerie twinge. Instead, his words and beautiful eyes that were now flashing in pain and anger terrified her.

"Look at the dying corpse that I am Christine!" Erik roared. "I said look, damn you!"

Trembling, Christine forced herself to open her eyelids to gaze into the fiery coals.

Disgusted at himself, Erik tore himself away from her. "Why? Why Christine? Why would you want to see the beast? Curse your childish curiosity that you must fulfill!"

His words were like a blow to the face as he continued muttering all kinds of curses flying at her. Christine stumbled backwards until she accidentally bumped into the mannequin. She turned around to stare into the dummy's eyes that seemed to mock her. Ashamed, she looked away still clutching his mask.

Erik moved over to his organ and collapsed to his knees. He buried his face into the bench as his sobs wrack his large frame. _She saw… oh God she saw!_

Christine watched afar at her Angel and she felt her own tears stream down her porcelain face. She cried for him and mostly at her own stupidity. She looked down at the glowing mask as more tears of hate fell. She was angry with herself for doing the unthinkable. She loved him, she did, and he had to love her for bringing her here to his lair but there was of plenty of reasons now that he should no longer have any feelings for her. She was a child, she thought with contempt. Damn her and her curiosity. She no longer deserved him.

His anguish cries began to grow fainter, but the uncontrollable shakes was still visible. Christine was now filled with pity at this fallen man. He never wanted her to know the truth of who he was and perhaps to accept him as a man and not a monster that he claimed himself to be. This was why Erik was so harsh about her and Raoul. He was jealous…

Christine knew she had to return his mask back to him. Maybe she could tell him what was in her heart. She wasn't afraid of him and she still loved him despite his marred cheek. Then, perhaps, he would forgive her for such betrayal.

Feeling confident, she moved over to Erik and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. His body tensed and slowly, he turned to face her, his hand covering the deformity.

Christine held out his mask and without speaking, Erik took it and swiftly placed it in the proper place. He stood abruptly, his eyes not meeting hers, and brushed past her. Even in the empty cavern, she could hear everything soft spoken word he said, "Come we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

The start of new tears traced the paths of the old, as Christine realized he would probably never forgive her. Erik stood by the boat, stamping his foot impatiently. "Christine!"

Silently, she went over to him obediently and together they left his home.

The ride was short but it felt like an eternity to Christine. Erik never spoke and he refused to make any contact with her. They reached her dressing room and Erik pulled back the mirror for her to step down.

Christine entered the world of light, but before Erik could close the barrier, she whirled around and asked, "Will you come for me tonight?"

This caught Erik off-guard and for a moment he could just stare at her without any emotion. _Does she really want to stay with me? But my face…_

"If that's what you wish," he muttered.

Her dark curls bobbed eagerly. "Yes it is."

He sighed. "Very well. Meet me after rehearsals but if you're not back in time I'm leaving."

"Yes Erik," she bowed her head in reverence.

The mirror slid back in place and once more, the two were lost in their separate worlds. Christine sensed he already left, but she couldn't seem to break her attention away from the pane of glass. She wanted so badly to bang on it to bring him back. She wanted to tell him everything when she didn't had the chance. She wanted her Angel to return…

"My God Christine you're back!"

The singer turned as Meg busted through and flung herself at her. "I thought I'll never see you again!" the blonde cried.

Christine returned her friend's embrace and forced a smile to show that everything was all right. "I'm here Meg. No need for your tears now."

"But you disappeared! Do you have any idea how worried my Maman and I was about you? Even Raoul! A group of people had to tear him away from your room! Christine what happened? Where were you?"

Before she could respond, another answered for her. "She was in a safe place mignon."

"Mme Giry," Christine murmured.

The ballet instructor entered and studied Christine's countenance. Something was wrong all right and she was determined to find out.

"Meg, could you please leave so I may have a word with Christine?" she asked softly.

"But Maman-"

"No Meg. Go and practice with the other girls _now_!" she ordered.

The prima ballerina gave her friend a worried look before scurrying off. Christine watched as the older woman closed her door. "I know you were with him."

"E-excuse me?" her voice quivered.

Mme Giry turned to face the baffled girl. "Your Angel. He took you to his home, yes?"

Christine nodded, not sure if what she was hearing was true.

"Did he hurt you?" her voice took on a dangerous edge.

"No! No he didn't!" Christine answered quickly. "He was very sweet Mme Giry. But… but how do you know him?"

The older woman's face fell. "I brought him here to keep him safe from the cruelties of the world. I know all the secrets of the Opera house and I want to make sure that you shall never speak of him to no one. Erik can be dangerous, Christine, if you don't watch yourself carefully."

Guilt crept into the dark blue pools and she bit her lower lip none too gently. "Oh, Mme Giry!" she began to cry as she flew into the comforts of her arms. "I saw him! I seen his face that he hides!"

Mme. Giry's grip tightened on Christine. "I will _speak _to him, Christine, don't worry."

The singer frantically broke from her hold. "No! He didn't show me. I… I removed his mask. And he was so angry! My God, what have I done?" she wailed. "I didn't mean to bring him pain! I wanted to know… I wanted to know who was the man that hid in the darkness. I wanted to know the truth of my beloved Angel who sings while I sleep and comes to me in my dreams! I wanted to know! If only you could see the betrayal and hurt in those eyes. Mme Giry only that look will haunt me forever."

"But his face doesn't frighten you?" she asked, surprised.

Christine shook her head. "No. His face isn't so bad and he has the most beautiful soul I have ever seen! If only I could take back of what I did, but what's done has been done. I love him but I don't think he'll ever love me anymore. I'm just a foolish child."

Mme Giry would have to be lying to say that her speech didn't affect her. She knew how worried Erik was about Christine's acceptance and apparently there was nothing for him to fear. The girl loves him despite the abnormality.

She lifted Christine's chin and smiled. "Christine, you're not a foolish child. And I'm sure he could never hate you. What he feels for you is something no mere mortal could ever witness! He'll forgive you my dear. Wait and see."

"But he thinks that I love Raoul but I don't! Raoul is just a friend and nothing more! How can I get him to see that?"

"You will Christine. You must understand that Erik never felt any sort of love in his lonely life. He's afraid he'll lose you that's all. He'll come around."

"I asked him to get me tonight," Christine whispered. "Maybe I can tell him how much he means to me."

Mme Giry continued to smile widely. "Do that. It will mean the world to him. Now, why don't you rest? I'll make sure no one bothers you."

"Thank you Mme Giry for everything," Christine smiled gratefully.

"No, child, thank you."

* * *

Rehearsals were coming to an end and Erik quickly dashed to get to Christine's dressing room. A few hours ago he had an impromptu conversation with Antoinette Giry. She was glad that Christine was all right, but she warned him to be careful with her. He laughed. He _was _careful with her up until the moment she ripped his mask off his face! But now wasn't the time to reflect on past actions, Erik thought, as he made his way through the many twisted halls to get to his designated spot.

When Erik arrived, what he saw caused his blood to boil with utmost fury. That… that fop was standing in the same room with _his _Christine! Without thinking, Erik grabbed hold of his Punjab lasso. If that boy didn't leave soon then Erik wasn't going to regret his next move.

But the soft voice of Christine's brought him back as she seemed to be telling him something. Distress and hurt shown through the pretty face. Obviously, whatever she was telling him wasn't the news he wanted to hear.

Erik returned his weapon in its place and listened to the conversation.

"Raoul, please, try to understand," Christine pleaded. "I don't feel the same way as you do. I love you, I do, but only as a friend."

"But- but Christine!" the boy cried. "Little Lotte, remember when your father used to tell us stories? I saved your scarf! You loved me!"

"Yes, Raoul," she answered sadly. "I did love you once. But we were children."

His head bent low. "Is there someone else Little Lotte?"

"Yes," Christine said. "And I love him with all my heart, Raoul. Don't try and change my mind. I know what I want and Erik is what I want."

"E-erik?" Raoul stammered. "Is that his name?"

She nodded meekly. "He's a true angel, _mon ami_. He has given me so much in life and I love everything there is about him. Even his imperfection doesn't bother me."

"I see," he replied. The Vicomte's face lifted and a happy, but hopeful smile grew on his lips. "I wish you the best then Christine. I'll be here for you always in case-"

"Thank you Raoul," she told him. "I doubt it there were will be anything wrong. Farewell my friend."

"Until we meet again." Raoul took her hand and brushed a gentle kiss across her knuckles. Christine smiled as he left the room, giving her some time to herself before Erik comes.

_Erik…_

A loving look danced across her features as she thought about her angel. Tonight she was going to show him just how much she truly loved him. Since she knew what he wanted from her, she was more than willing to accept her fate and become his bride.

"_Christine…" _came his melodic voice.

"Angel," she breathed.

* * *

This time the trip to his lair wasn't sufferable. Not when so much knowledge has passed between them in a short amount of time. Erik couldn't believe that Raoul was no threat for him anymore. Christine took care of the problem. He was in disbelief from her words. She loved him? Could it even be possible?

He helped her off the boat and to his surprise she wrapped herself around him. Lifting her face, she placed a sweet kiss on his mask.

"Erik, I love you so much," she whispered. "I don't care what you look like. I love you for you, _mon ange_."

With saying that, she reached out and gently peeled his mask off. She stood on her toes and pressed loving kisses on his marred side and moved over to do the same on his normal cheek. Erik's eyes slipped closed at the feel of her lips against his flesh and he ached to have his lips on hers. As if she read his mind, her lips found his in a passionate dance. His fingers snaked through her curls, pulling her closer to his body. He released her lips for a moment as a moan escaped and he crushed her to him once more.

A burning sensation began to form in the pit of Christine's stomach and spread throughout her body as Erik took control by slipping his tongue to mingle with hers in her mouth. Her hands went up and got lost in his black hair, twisting and pulled his mouth closer if that was even possible. She pressed her chest into his and in response, he grind his hips into her telling her of his need for her right now.

Christine broke loose and groaned as his lips ghosted the skin on her neck, dipping low to taste the column of her throat. He went back up to nibble on her earlobe and then traced her jaw line with his tongue before pulling her into another breathless kiss.

"Christine," he moaned, as his hands traveled up and down her back, feeling the burning touch of her flesh under his fingertips through the thin dress. She had to plan this somehow, he thought, but it didn't matter. Right now those teasing lips were nipping and biting down his neck.

Christine was pleased when she heard his breath caught as she took control of the situation for a second. She continued pressing little teasing kisses on the neck before going lower to taste his flesh with her dainty tongue.

Erik roughly pulled back with a growl and started to undo the clasps of the back of her dress. He needed her now than ever! All those years of torture… all those times of hidden desires locked within have now broke free in Erik. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. There were now no obstacles between them. Nothing could stop him from loving her tonight. Tonight he will make her his and he will be hers.

A surprise gasp came from Christine as Erik ripped the back of her dress. A playful idea came to her and she decided to see how far she could drive him crazy. She batted away his greedy hands as a smirk tugged on her face. Her hands went to the back of his head and she brought him closer so she could taste him once more. When the kiss began to deepen, she pulled back as Erik's breaths became shallow and quick. Lightly, she drew her fingers down his broad chest to his muscular stomach and to his waistband. Curious, she stroked him through the silky material and watched his reactions.

Erik's eyes closed shut as his body reacted to her touch. He knew his need was evident, but must she tease him? A throaty groan escaped from the back of his throat as her fingers went back up slowly and pushed his cloak off his shoulders. He forced himself to open his eyes as Christine slipped one button free at a time on his shirt. His amber eyes glaze with desire and love, rove up and down the state that his angel was in. Her brunette tresses were disheveled, her light blue eyes now dark with passion, and her dress loose on her small body. One of the straps fell off, exposing her creamy white shoulder for his pleasure. God, how he wanted to touch her right now! But he couldn't bring himself to do what he craved when he was free of his stiff white shirt that now lay pooled at his feet.

"Angel," Christine murmured as she allowed her questing fingers to explore the new territory that was open for her eyes to feast. He was indeed strong from the years of climbing about the Opera house and he was so white. She bent her head down to kiss the broad expanse. She allowed her tongue to snake out as she licked a path from the base of his throat down to his naval.

"Christine," Erik choked. He pulled her up to look into his eyes. The fiery desire in her dazzling blue orbs mirrored that of his own. He couldn't believe this was happening. "My love…"

Erik couldn't contain himself any longer and lowered his head to bite that flesh that called for him. A pleased growl came from him at her deep moan as he let his teeth grazed the skin before biting hard, to make his mark. He then licked the tender flesh to soothe the pain a bit before capturing her lips and tongue in his for another burning kiss.

Her dress slipped down and Christine shivered from the cool air that hit her. Erik noticed she wore only a chemise under the gown and within seconds he divested her of the clothing. Erik's gaze roamed the naked singer before taking her in his embrace once more. Carefully, he lifted her and carried her towards his bed.

"I love you Erik," Christine said as he gently laid her on the silken sheets.

"And I love you Christine," he replied as he shed himself from the last article that kept him from his beloved.

Christine held her arms out, waiting for him to return to her. Her lips were slightly parted and she called for him.

The rational part that was working in Erik's mind couldn't believe this was going to happen. Was Christine actually giving herself to him? He never saw anything so beautiful and it was his angel that was allowing such to occur. Tears of joy dripped down his face as he went to join his one only love.

"Erik is something wrong?" she asked, worried. "Do you not wish to?"

He silenced her with his lips as he gently bit her lower lip. Gazing deeply into her ocean blue eyes, Erik propped himself on his elbows so his weight wouldn't crush her thin frame.

"Oh Christine," he gasped. "I love you so much. How can you love me? This face?"

Smiling, she moved up and kissed away all of his tears and then his marred cheek. She placed her head back on the pillow and reached out to smooth his glistening black hair.

"Erik, my angel, I love your face most of all. It's the most handsome face I have ever seen in my life and I love the man who has it. Don't think anything else about it. I give you everything right now, my heart, my soul, and my body. You're the only man I want to spend my life with."

More tears streamed down at her touching words. Erik took her hands in his and laid his face against her neck.

"Christine, my love, this is going to hurt," he said.

She nodded and pressed a trusting kiss on his cheek. "Please Erik."

Erik positioned himself and slowly entered heaven. Words couldn't express the wonderful sensation that Erik felt as he and Christine strove to reach the pinnacle of their desire. Each touch, each kiss, each moan of their names only seemed to tighten the bond their souls shared. It was in that moment when both angels became one that all horrible memories of the past were erased and the only thing that existed was their love.

All to soon it ended and Erik collapsed on top of Christine. He rolled over to her side and buried his face into the silkiness of her curls. Christine wrapped her arms around him and softly sang words of love and devotion in his ears.

Erik smiled contently and sang with her. When the song ended, Erik knew this was the moment to ask.

"Christine, ever since the moment I heard you sing, I needed you here with me to sing for my music. You have given me so much that I never thought it would be possible to have just experience this closeness with you. I love you with all my being and I want you to be by my side for all of the eternity. Christine, will you give me the honor in being my wife?"

"Yes Erik I will," she answered softly.

Once more the bond strengthen as both were swept off their feet and moved in time with the music of the night.

The End

I hope my first love scene wasn't so bad. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
